The present invention relates to a recorder system for recording the drive condition of a taxi.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a printer system for recording a drive condition of a taxi and time information each time when the drive condition is changed from a specific mode to another.
More specifically, the present system detects and records the drive condition of the taxi in order to detect or prevent an erroneous operation or an abnormal operation of a taximeter.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printer system for recording the drive condition of a taxi.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printer system associated with a taximeter, a seat switch and a timepiece.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The printer system is associated with a taximeter for calculating the taxi fare, a timepiece, and a seat switch for detecting a passenger who occupies the taxi. The printer system records a drive condition and time information each time when the drive condition is changed.
The drive condition is mainly classified into the following four conditions.
(1) The taximeter is placed in the condition where no fare is calculated and the seat switch says that the taxi is not occupied by any passengers.